


Beauty

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enjoy it!!, the one work that doesn't have even a mention or thought of kaladin from me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Perhaps, Shallan thinks with a smile on her face, it was the quiet moments that mattered.The quiet moments that brought Adolin out, and allowed her to enjoy his happiness.
Relationships: Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Beauty

"You look beautiful in the moonlight," 

It had been something Shallan intended to say. For a long time and she's thankful she's able to articulate her thoughts properly on this night. 

There is something magical about tonight, Shallan thinks as she holds Adolin's hand and they overlook the whole of the Shattered Plains in its...shattered glory from a balcony of Urithiru, the light of Nomon gently bathing the sky of Roshar. 

She takes a Memory of Adolin standing with her, dressed in a smart white buttoned shirt and trousers, smiling softly as Nomon's light falls on him. 

Adolin blinks, and his cheeks are dusted with a pleasant pink color that serves to make Shallan smile wider. 

"Oh. Is that so?" Adolin asks quietly, his breath misting out as he smiles down at Shallan. 

"Yes. There's something artistic about the way you stand here, under the light of Nomon..." 

"Don't I look artistic everyday, according to you?" Adolin teases with a gentle smirk, and Shallan laughs. 

"There's something extra magical about tonight, mister." Shallan says, elbowing him and Adolin chuckles. 

"That's true, strangely enough." Adolin breathes out, a small awespren fluttering around him. 

"Isn't it?" Shallan whispers, linking their arms together and resting her head on his shoulder. 

Adolin kisses her forehead, his chin resting on her head. "It's nice to think that there's a bit of magic in the everyday things, even though...the whole world is about to change." He murmurs, and the sound of his deep voice is reassuring, suffusing Shallan with a thought of _being protected_ and oh, she wants to stay in this moment forever. 

Forgetting all else. 

And Shallan closes her eyes, letting the rhythm of Adolin's breathing, his heartbeat, the feeling of him beside her lull her to a state of comfort for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Adolin. Then fluff. Then Shallan happened.


End file.
